


Now

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sam needs Josh NOW.





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Now  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Fluff, Dialogue  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Sam needs Josh NOW.  
Archive Instructions: Yeah, I'm going to refuse a chance at feedback. No, I'm kidding. Post away.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. As much as I would love it, I'm broke and in no hope of ever getting these lovely characters.  
Author's Notes: I got bored in math class. (Again.) These are the results. 

**Now by Perpetual Motion**

"Josh."

"Sam. What do you need?"

"You."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I'm working."

"I see that."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Leo wants this tomorrow."

"Screw Leo."

"Thought you wanted me."

"I do."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Sam, I have to get this done."

"Do it later."

"Later?"

"Later."

"You want me now?"

"Now."

"Now."


End file.
